


Fury

by Bolontiku



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: PROMPT: DO THE THING





	Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).



> SMUT, SEX, language

## *****

“Hell hath no fury..” Negan’s voice broke through your concentration and your hips stuttered.

“Fuck... Negan... I was almost!!” you gasped.

He laughed, his sultry voice filling the room as you tried to find your rhythm again. Large hands sat on your waist, that ever present smirk in place, his dark eyes watching as you rode him.

“God damn woman!” he cried as you rolled your hips taking him in further, he groaned and swung you under him, a dissatisfied sound escaping you till he roughly lifted your hips slamming into you. “That’s my girl,” he growled as you canted your hips adjusting, eyes closing, nails digging into his forearms. “There she is...” he growled losing himself in you.

Fuck if Negan had been such a bitch about everything. 

****

You had first met him a year ago. Surrounded by walkers and it wasn’t looking pretty. You had been headed to the camp, some guy Rick was broadcasting about safe place, same song and dance you’d heard before, you knew it was likely an old recording but...

You had others to look after. Others that would follow if you made it there safely.

You had found Negan.

Or rather, he had found you. 

It was tiring to fight. Your spirit dwindled everyday. Monotonous, repetition after repetition. You had started with your best friends, you family. Everyday someone went, everyday you saw death. It wasn’t long till the world crashed and you couldn’t feel anymore, making decisions on memories of feelings and logic.

You made the tough calls, they followed you because of it. They could say they didn’t make the call, they followed your orders. You stayed alive because of that.

This run? Coming out here by yourself? You lost your brother. That was it. You lost the last shred of decency you had, the last thing that could make you smile.

So, this was it. Surrounded by walkers. Alone. You were going to die. 

That was till you heard cars, shots ringing out. God, these guys were fucking loud. 

Then that man had stepped out in front of the men, “well, what have we here?” he asked emphasis on every word. As if every one of his words mattered. “I think you owe us something darlin’.”

You rolled your eyes, “why couldn’t you just let me fucking die?” you asked annoyed, but it wasn’t with him. It was with the fucking pain that wouldn’t leave you alone. You had landed wrong, a pipe had embedded itself in your side, the blood had attracted the walkers and here you stood.

He cocked his head to the side, eyes landing on your side, “we can talk about payment later, how bout you come with us now?”

“How bout you fuck off?” you threw back, but your knees gave out and you landed harshly in the dirt and grime, dropping your head. You couldn’t go like this, not in front of some asshole... not now. At least you had been alone before, no one to witness your pitiful death.

“Alright there,” his voice washed over you, his hands slipping under your arms, pulling you up easily. “We know, your a hardcore bad-ass motherfucker. We get it, you don’t need us.” You clung to him, one hand slipping under your weak knees, the other around your back. He let you bury your face in his chest and you growled weakly. His chest rumbled with laughter, “look at you, dying and still clawing!” you grunted softly, eyes closing, “hell hath no fury...” he hummed and it had been the last thing you heard before the darkness closed in around you.

Negan had made it hard on you to walk away. You had to work to pay back the care they had given you. You worked for food and a room to stay in, Negan coming to check on you personally. 

You hated his over confidence, purely cause it appealed to you and he knew it. The first time he had kissed you had been during a heated argument and you had hit him, he had pinned you to the wall and kissed you again. 

****

Negan smirked as you gasped under him, “well, well... do you like that?”

You growled and rolled your eyes, “you talk to much!” But your last word was high pitched his hips snapping into yours at that moment and you let out a little whine head falling back. “Fucking hell Negan!!”

He grinned, “that mouth on you!”

“You love my mouth, especially when its on you!” you threw back, you never kept your mouth shut, always ready to come back with a retort. He loved it, it riled him up, drove him crazy, the way you bit back always.

“Damn right, that’s my mouth, belongs to no one else right?” he asked pulling out and thrusting back in. Your legs tightened around him and he knew, you were close, the way you bit on your lower lip, no more words being spat back at him, you were too far gone, lost in the sensation he was providing. “Now Y/N, come for me now.”

You did, walls clenching down on him as he thrust in and came, deep inside of you. His groan mingling with your scream. 

Your eyes fluttered open as he settled in the bed beside you. A soft smile on your lips. “Fuck you.”

Negan chuckled, “pretty sure I just fucked you.”

“Damn right you did.”


End file.
